Te vagy a fő ajándékom
by LanaAngels
Summary: Eme dicsőséges napon ünnepli Oikawa Tooru születésének napját, a nap megkoronázására pedig ki is választotta a megfelelő ajándékot.


**Te vagy a fő ajándékom**

 _Happy birthday Tooru! Happy birthday Tooru! Happy birthday To-oru! Happy birthday Tooru!_

Július 20-a, egy átlagos nap az Aoba Jōsai Középiskolában. Nos, jó is lenne, de sajnos nem ez a helyzet. Mikoto csak arra vágyott, hogy nyugodtan megehesse a bentoját, de az agyatlan tyúkoknak egyszerűen nem állt be a pofájuk. Hogy miért? Mert Szarkawa Beképzelt Tooru ma ünnepelte a hülye születésnapját.

„Jól van, jól van, felfogtuk, hogy fantasztikus vagy, úgyhogy most már elmehetsz! Egyesek itt tanulni szeretnének…" morogta a vörös hajú lány, de balszerencséjére a röplabdasztár rajongói nem osztották a véleményét.

„Hogy mersz így beszélni Oikawa-sannal?!" „Főleg a születésnapján!" „Ne merészeld bemocskolni ezt a szent ünnepet!" „Csak irigy vagy, mert Oikawa-san nem veled foglalkozik!" „Te nagyképű ribanc!", érkeztek a paranoiás-megszállott rajongók sértéseinek vihara.

„Akarod, hogy megmutassam, mire vagyok képes?", vágott vissza Mikoto.

„Na, na, lányok! Nem szeretnék verekedést a szülinapomon." avatkozott közbe Oikawa még pont időben.

„Tch, tökmindegy."

„Igenis, Oikawa-san~!"

„Viszont tőled még nem kaptam ajándékot, Mikoto-chan." mondta a Nagy Király otthagyva, majd elküldve a kis háremjét.

„És nem is fogsz, te elkényeztetett barom!", válaszolta Mikoto egy oly kedves mosollyal.

„Uh, ez egy elég durva sértés volt. Nem kaphatnék legalább egy kicsivel több szeretetet?", panaszkodott a fiú, és drámaian átkarolta a lány vállát.

„Azt nem, de szívesen adok egy törött orrot, ha nem engedsz el most azonnal!"

„Azta! Valami azt súgja, hogy te tényleg utálsz engem." mondta Oikawa csalódottan, ám ez egyáltalán nem hatotta meg a lányt.

„És erre még csak most jöttél rá?"

„Nos, a te érdekedben remélem, hogy a következő tíz percben nagyon megkedvelsz."

„M-miért?"

„Mert már eldöntöttem, hogy te leszel a fő szülinapi ajándékom." vigyorgott Oikawa. Mikoto azonnal elpirult, és elkezdte szórni magából a sértéseket zavarában és mérgében. Miért nem képes ez a srác békén hagyni, mikor már határozottan kijelentette, hogy nemhogy nem szereti, gyakorlatilag hidegen hagyja mind a jelenléte, mind az idióta születésnapja.

„Te vagy a legidegesítőbb ember a Földön." kiáltotta – nem, ezen a ponton Mikoto már ordította egyenesen Oikawa arcába.

„Oh, igen, Mikoto-chan? Akkor miért pirultál el?"

„Pofa be, Foskawa! És nem pirultam el!"

„Akkor ugye nem bánod, ha ezt csinálom, ugye?" A Nagy Király közelebb hajolt viszonylag hű alattvalójához.

„Mondták már, hogy büdös a szád? Csak mert nem kell sok, hogy elájuljak a szagodtól." A lány nem adja olyan olcsón a bőrét. Már jó ideje megesküdött, hogy ő nem fog behódolni ennek a beképzelt királynak.

„Ez gonosz volt! Tudom, hogy minden vágyad közelebbről érezni a frissítő leheletem illatát."

„Tooru." sóhajtotta a lány. „Az egyetlen dolog, amire vágyom az az, HOGY VÉGRE BÉKÉNHAGYJ!"

„Az sajnos nem fog megtörténni."

„Ne szórakozz velem, különben-" De ez a fenyegetés nem lett befejezett, mert Oikawa befogta a száját egy csókkal. Mikoto agyából egyszerre kiürült minden; minden sértés, amit mondani akart, minden sértés, amit a makacssága miatt kapott, minden idegesítő dolog, amit valaha gondolt. Az egész nem volt több egy másodpercnél, a világ mégis megállt számára. A következő pillanatban Mikoto már egy pár felséges mogyoróbarna szempárba bámult, amelyek elemezték arcának minden rezzenését. Ijesztő volt. A lány úgy érezte, teljesen meztelen előtte. Nem volt semmi, amin azok a szemek nem láttak át, és félt, hogy a fiú képes meglátni benne a legféltettebb titkait is.

Mikoto gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét. Képtelen volt a szemébe nézni, főként amiatt, mert zavarban volt, és mert dühös volt magára. Dühös, mert valahol, nagyon mélyen belül tudta, hogy ő is szeretne a tagja lenni a kis fanclubjának. Nem, ő akar lenni az egyetlen lány az életében. Olyan nagyon nehéz beleszeretni valaki olyanba, akiről tudod, hogy soha nem fog viszont szeretni. Végre sikerült túltennie magát rajta, akkor most mégis mi a fenéért kell neki újra felbukkannia, és _ezt_ tennie vele?

„Mikoto-chan?", kérdezte aggódva, mikor meglátta, hogy könnycseppek kezdenek gyűlni a szeme sarkában.

Mikoto gyorsan letörölte a könnyeket, és elfordította a fejét. „Most már hagyj békén!", mondta hidegen, de hangjából halványan hallatszódott a visszafojtott sírás.

' _Gratulálok, Oikawa Tooru! A szülinapodon sikerült megbántanod az egyetlen lányt, akit tényleg szerettél!'_ , gondolta Tooru keserűen. De tudta, hogy rendbe kell ezt hoznia, még hozzá gyorsan, különben a lány tényleg utálni fogja, és nem lesz visszaút.

„Mikoto-chan, nézz rám!", mondta kedvesen, mégis benne volt az a soha ki nem mondott szigorúság, ami miatt ilyen sikeresen képes irányítani a csapatát.

„Nem, azt mondtam, hagyj békén! Már megkaptad, amit akartál, úgyhogy légy szíves ne beszélj hozzám többet!"

„Nos, ez elég bajos lesz, mivel egy kapcsolat nem működik, ha a barát és a barátnő nem beszél egymással." jött a nagyokos válasz. Ez feloldotta egy kicsit a feszültséget.

„Nem emlékszem, hogy azt mondtam volna, hogy a barátnőd leszek."

„Pedig muszáj lesz."

„Miért is?"

„Mert szülinapom van, ergo mindent megkapok, amit akarok, és én _téged_ akarlak!", jelentette ki. Ha bárki csak a szöveget látná, azt gondolná, ez egy mindennapi poénos beszélgetés kettőjük közt, de ha Oikawa arcára nézünk, láthatjuk, hogy nyoma sem volt humornak.

„Én nem-" ellenkezett Mikoto, de Oikawa közbevágott.

„És ha azt mondom, szeretlek?" A lány szemei tányérméretűre nyíltak. Jól hallotta, amit mondott?

„M-mi?"

„Szeretlek, Mikoto-chan."

„Remélem, nem sértődsz meg, ha azt mondom, nem hiszek neked." válaszolta a lány. Elvégre nem vesztheti el a fejét ilyen könnyen. Az a fiú veszélyes, sok lánynak törte már össze a szívét, és nem tervezi, hogy ez vele is megtörténik.

„Egy kicsit azért rosszul esik, de legyen. Gondold csak át!", mondta Oikawa határozottan. Az egyetlen lány, aki nem esik hanyatt a megjelenésétől már csak egy karnyújtásnyira volt. Most vagy soha, és nem az utóbbi lesz, ha a Nagy Királyon múlik. „Ha nem szeretnélek, nem pazarolnám rád az időmet életem egyik legfontosabb napján _könyörögve_. Nem vesztegetnék erőt, hogy megpróbáljalak meggyőzni, tényleg szeretlek már vagy három éve, két hónapja és tizennégy napja. Oh, és tuti, nem tartanám számon, mennyi ideje ismerlek."

Ezek igen nyomós érvek, Mikotonak el kell ismernie, de valamiért a bizonytalanság mégis erősebb volt a szívében.

„Miért pont én?" Egy kis mosoly.

„Nem tudom."

„Miért pont most?" Kicsit nagyobb mosoly.

„Nem tudom." Vigyor.

„Mi az, amit tudsz?" Teljes, ragyogó mosoly.

„Hogy szeretlek." Teljes Oikawa-vigyor!

„Akkor bizonyítsd!" Mikoto elkapta a pólóját, és lehúzta a szintjére.

„Örömmel!" És Oikawa megcsókolta a lányt, ám ezúttal a csók hosszú volt, tele érzelemmel és régóta elfojtott vággyal, amit most végre mindketten megbánás nélkül szabadon engedhettek.

„Hé, Nyomikawa! Ne most nyeld le a barátnődet, hanem vonszold a lusta seggedet az edzésre! És nem érdekel, hogy szülinapod van!", kiáltotta Iwaizumi megzavarva a tökéletes pillanatot.

„Iwa-chan!", mondta Oikawa, Mikoto nem tudta eldönteni, hogy morogja, vagy nyafogja inkább…

„Edzés után találkozunk, Mikoto-chan~" dúdolta a nevet, adott még egy rövid csókot a szájára, és eltűnt a csapat ásza, és legjobb barátja mögött, Mikoto pedig elgondolkodott, hogy miért ő kapott ajándékot, mikor ma Tooru születésnapja van.

 _ **VÉGE**_


End file.
